ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Albedo (Earth-1010)
Albedo is a long running rival of Ben Tennyson in Earth-1010. He first appeared in Ben 10: Road Trip's Time Trials. He used to be a Galvan before a mishap with a duplicate Omnitrix permanently transformed him into a human. He was transformed willingly into a Time Breaker by Timekiller prior to the events of Ben 10: Road Trip. Appearance Albedo is a clone of Ben Tennyson with an altered colour pallet, with silver hair, red eyes, and pale skin. His clothes are white with red stripes but otherwise nearly identical to Ben's Road Trip attire. The Negativitrix is a sleek black and red gauntlet made of a soft bioplastic not totally unlike the T1 Prototype Omnitrix but generally softer. Attached to it is a black fingerless glove covering his left hand. As a Time Breaker he wears purple armour covering his chest and purple metal gauntlets coverings his right forearm. Personality Albedo is far more carefree than his former self, less concerned with his own superiority though still liable to making sure everyone is aware of it. He has made it clear that he is no longer interested in power or even returning to his Galvan form now, and operates towards an undisclosed end goal that he was exposed to during the events of Ben 10: Omniverse- when he transformed into an Evolved Galvan and briefly gained Azmuth's entire intellect. Powers and Abilities Albedo possesses the ability to turn into eight different alien races thanks to the Negativitrix. He is also generally very intelligent. Weaknesses The Negativitrix has failsafes put in place by Timekiller to prevent Albedo from going rogue. In addition, he is somewhat bound to Timekiller by the fact he is a Time Breaker, which allows Timekiller to move him through time and space as he pleases as well as track him easily. Biography All events of the original series of Ben 10, Alien Force, Ultimate Alien, and Omniverse occurred in this timeline and therefore to this Albedo. Albedo is a former assistant to Azmuth while he was working on the original Prototype Omnitrix. He helped collect DNA for the Codon Stream, notably including the Sentient Chemicoal DNA which he paid a lot of money for. Prior to his appearance in-series, Albedo was held in the Null Void Frontier Incarcecon after his attempted invasion of Galvan Prime alongside Vilgax. At some point he accepted a deal with Timekiller to be restored to the physical age of 17, he was given the Negativitrix, and was broken out of jail. In exchange he was turned into a Time Breaker and now serves Timekiller until the end of his new Time War. Ben 10: Road Trip Prior to his breakout from the NVF Incarcecon, Albedo was invited by Azmuth to help create the Alien Data Packets due to his good behaviour. He helped identify MindMatter but was unable to identify Fanfare. Albedo first directly appeared in Time Trials, where he told Sadie about some of his plans, killed Time Breaker Vilgax using Overbite, and fought Ben Tennyson. He made it clear that his alliance with Timekiller is only temporary, a means to an end. He was defeated, and left willingly after informing Ben that the Chronosapien villains were headed for Anur G'rrnay. Appearances Ben 10: Road Trip *Time Trials (first appearance) *The Only Good Necroterran *Life on Earth *The Ultimate Planet *The Time War *Ben 10'000 Gallery Albedo Crop.png|Albedo in The Only Good Necroterran Albedo 1010.png|Sketch Art Albedo 1010 AF.png|AF-era Design Sketch Category:Earth-1010 Category:Villains in Earth-1010 Category:Alternate Versions of Ben Tennyson in Earth-1010 Time Breaker Albedo Category:Ben 10: Road Trip Category:Characters in Ben 10: Road Trip Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Human Villains Category:Galvans Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Time Breakers Time Breaker Albedo Category:Technology Category:Alien Technology